


Lelouch v Britannia x C.C.

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: C.C. POV, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Premonitions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: C.C. wants to survive.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 5





	Lelouch v Britannia x C.C.

Boring. Everything seemed boring and bleak as of late and C.C. wasn’t sure if she liked that fact. 

Without even opening her eyes, she knew that whatever they used to contain her was tight and can only be opened from the outside. That’s fine. With her abilities, once she’s out, everything should work out to her favor. As long as she played her cards right, that is. 

A week later, there she was spending her time in leisure with Lelouch vi Brittania of all people. She didn’t know how, but she knew he’ll be important. And very, very dangerous.


End file.
